


[Podfic] Trinity's Fall

by Ceruleanscarab, lavvyan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Episode: s02e06 Trinity, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post Episode: s02e06 Trinity, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceruleanscarab/pseuds/Ceruleanscarab, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavvyan/pseuds/lavvyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag for Trinity: Rodney thinks he's tried hard enough by now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Trinity's Fall

Title: [Trinity's Fall](http://wraithbait.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=1&sid=4465&chapter=all) by Lavvyan  
Fandom:  Stargate Atlantis  
Rating:  G  
Characters/Pairings:  McKay/Sheppard  
Format: MP3  
Length:  15 minutes 10 seconds  
  
  
[MP3 Available Here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/252013112808.zip)


End file.
